One Sweet Love
by Michelle xox
Summary: Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton: two high school students that looked so popular, but yet they were both social outcasts. Sharpay lives in her brother’s shadow, and Troy just had to break up with the most popular girl in school. Troypay
1. Prologue

**Summary**: Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton: two high school students that looked so popular, but yet they were both social outcasts. Sharpay lives in her brother's shadow, and Troy just had to break up with the most popular girl in school.

**Pairing**: Troypayyyyy.

**Rating**: Dunno yet. I'm putting it at T just to be safe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical or its characters. I only own the plot.

**A/N**: Alright, this idea just popped into my head while I was listening to excessive amounts of Sara Bareilles.

The plot is a little stupid, but I dunno, I thought it might work out. Just lemme know if you have any suggestions, much thanks ;)

It's very very AU though. You'll see.

Enjoy!! :)

**Prologue**

"Oh, Troy," Gabriella gushed, with sweetness dripping from her tender voice. "You flatter me."

"No, you really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Troy replies with a smirk curling his lips, but his gaze is set on the floor.

Gabriella takes her soft hand and turns Troy's head in her direction, and quickly plants a chaste kiss on his lips. "You really do, you flatter me," she murmurs after Troy deepens the kiss into a full-on makeout.

The scene would seem to call for some incredibly romantic gesture on Troy's part, like popping a bright red strawberry into Gabriella's mouth. But Troy didn't say a word, not one. The once-comfortable silence transformed into an awkward one quickly, and somehow, subconsciously, both of them knew things would never be the same. Especially Troy.

_Especially _Troy.

Troy seemed to quickly recognize that the following morning he would drop the "We need to talk" bomb on Gabriella and leave her in the dust. But it was also Troy who realized that he would suffer socially, becoming almost a pariah over the span of a couple months; he would lose his basketball inspiration. Gabriella would flourish, dating any hot guy she pleased, and earning a spot on the top of Honor Roll.

And now, midway through their near-parallel-universe Junior year at East High, everything would change again. East High's newly-re-established social hierarchy would shift. Gabriella would be thrown back down again.

Fate just hasn't decided what it'll do with Troy yet though. All fate knows is that his future involves a sassy blonde.

**A/N**: Eeee, I love writing in an omniscient point of view. :D Anyway, review if you want... tell me if you like the plotline? I don't, personally, so crits are especially welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Thanks to the two reviewers. ; I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations. I'm not proud of it, but I'm NEVER proud of my writing! :P Enjoy.

**1**

**S**harpay Evans set her head down on the dining room table. She was tired of this. She was tired of moving into a new mansion, getting used to it, and then being uprooted 6 months later. She was tired of having her brother, the social butterfly, disappear constantly and give poor Sharpay the name "Ryan's sister"; she wanted things to change, and fast.

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, or anything. Sharpay was drop-dead gorgeous by any & all means. Her blonde curls could dazzle any guy in a second. Her clothes were all top-notch designer, and her outfits were impeccably matched. Her only downfall is that she was so shy.

After you got to talk to her for awhile, Sharpay would quickly climb her way up to the most headstrong person you knew. But no one even made an effort. She was always the out-cast pariah, although from one look at her you'd think her to be the popular cheerleader captain.

Not so.

**T**roy Bolton looked at the first day of the new semester as a fresh new start. Grades were cleared... he couldn't wait to start all his classes with a fresh, new 100 A+. And maybe, just maybe, fate would decide to be nice to him for once and reunite him with his old friends.

He missed the old days, where he was practically the king of the school. Where girls would catch his eye and faint on sight. Where Chad would text him a thousand times a day until Troy spilled what girls he made out with that day. Well, the last bit had ended when Troy started dating Gabi... and that's another thing he missed. Gabi. Maybe not her personality, but the adoration and respect his relationship with her granted him.

And now he was a nobody. Just the typical quiet guy who sits in the back of the class and murmurs the answer when the teacher calls on him. His social life was nonexistant. His once-rambunctious dad had quit the job of Coach at East High after Troy quit the team. Now his whole family was a shell of its former being. Each family member had nothing to live for, and it was only routine that kept them going.

The first-period bell sounded like a firecracker to Sharpay. She would have to stand in front of the class now and murmur "My name is Sharpay, I moved here from Seattle, Washington" and listen unhappily as boys catcalled and girls made fun of her for being named after some stupid dog. She'd pout back to her seat and one of the "jocks" would whisper some ill-fated pass at her. She'd glare at them in response and sit down in her seat, and listen to the stupid teacher drone on and on and on ...

When Sharpay saw the Drama sign-ups during lunch, her heart skipped a beat. _Wow. Drama. I guess I should sign up. Maybe some good will come out of it. Maybe people won't consider me a shy little girl. _

Troy was walking down the hall casually, although he was carrying his binder like a life boat. He spotted the Drama signups and some hot tan blonde standing in front of them.

He checked her out inconspicuously, in the way that old "player" Troy used to. _It's like her legs go on for miles_, Troy found himself thinking, and then he realized he hadn't found any girl attractive since Gabi. His stomach deteriorated to butterflies. Maybe that's a bad sign . . .

He walked over to the Drama sign-ups and whispered "Hey" to the blonde. The blonde cast him a sassy glance, but quickly sized him up. _That was totally subconscious_, the blonde thought in awe. _Drama Club will be good for me._

"I'm Sharpay," she introduced herself loudly, and held out a hand for the boy to shake.

"I'm Troy," He reached for her hand, and when they shook hands, it felt almost electric. "Can I borrow your pen? I wanted to sign up." He said, after regaining thinking abilities.

Sharpay gave Troy a pouty look – Troy felt himself melt a little – but handed Troy her pink, sparkly pen. Troy wrote "TROY BOLTON" in neat print under Sharpay's messy signature.

They both turned to each other and smiled at the same time.

And like before with Gabi, Troy felt his stomach surge, but this time he thought that maybe, just maybe, things would change for the better. Maybe fate had a different, but improved, plan in mind than the one Troy envisioned not 5 minutes ago ...

"Hey, Gabriella," Taylor waved to her best friend, Gabriella, from down the hall. "Did you see that? I think the whole school was practically staring."

_Obviously, Tay doesn't see that I'm busy here_, Gabriella thought angrily, and if she could roll her eyes mentally, she would. But for the sake of her best friend, she pushed away Zeke lightly, after licking his lip to symbolize that they were done with their hallway makeout session. Zeke got the hint and walked away when he saw Taylor out of the corner of his eye, offering Gabriella a little wave in goodbye.

"Tay," Gabi began to coo, "I just had the hottest makeout—"

"You didn't see, then?" Taylor asked, her eyebrows creeping up her forehead. "Troy was totally flirting with that new girl."

Gabi's dazed, dreamy expression transformed to an alert one at the blink of an eye. "Huh? I thought Troy would totally be done with girls after he gave up me and became some kinda loser."

"The whole school did, Gabs," Taylor continued, her eyes bugging out slightly. "Maybe the new girl just figured Troy was popular or something."

"Troy? Popular? Now?" Gabi let out a scoff and a subsequent giggle. Taylor giggled too, and Gabi let her initial shock melt away into mild amusement.

So Troy's moving on. Why should she care? She's got the school at her fingertips, waiting for her command.

Elegant, popular, _perfect _Gabi really shouldn't give a shit about stupid Troy.

I mean, she's totally OVER him! Right?

Maybe not.


	3. Chapter 2

--

**2**

--

Before either Sharpay or Troy realized it, three days had passed. The Drama tryouts were upon both of them, and the four other students that tried out – Gabriella, Zeke, Taylor, and Chad. The sign-up sheets had stated that there was one girl lead and one boy lead who were both each others' love interests, though it didn't state the play that was being performed.

Gabriella was thoroughly determined to make the girls' lead, and be cast alongside Troy, like old times. "It's not that I want to be Troy's girlfriend," She had explained to Taylor a day ago. "It's just that I want to show that Sharpay girl who she can and cannot date. And I'm not letting some new girl date my ex."

Taylor had nodded and said "I know what you mean" half-heartedly. She truly didn't believe that Gabi was only trying out to show Sharpay who's boss: Gabriella had probably just realized how hot Troy really is, and that she missed him sorely. She'd never admit that, of course, until they were dating again.

Of course they _would _date again, Taylor had thought; it was inevitable. Gabriella was much more desirable than that Sharpay. Sharpay was an outcast, and Gabriella was popular and wanted by any guy in the school. The right pick was pretty obvious.

Troy was trying out because he wanted to be Sharpay's love interest, even if it was only in a play. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Sharpay the past three days, although neither of them had said a word to each other after their fateful meeting at the sign-up sheets three short, short days ago.

And Sharpay? Sharpay just wanted to be someone besides "Ryan's sister"; who she was already turning into, and she'd only been at the school for three days. Ryan had dazzled many of Sharpay's peers already... one of Gabriella's closest friends, Kelsi, had already asked him out, and Sharpay feared it wouldn't be long before they were dating steadily. As he had at all their previous schools, Ryan would climb up from third-most-popular to most-popular within a month or two.

And Sharpay really, really didn't want to be left in the dust.

--

"Sharpay Evans?" the shrill voice of the Drama teacher, Ms. Darbus, shrieked, and Sharpay felt herself jolt forward.

"What will you be singing for us?" Ms. Darbus asks saccharinely, and a chill went down Shar's spine.

"W-we were supposed to have a song prepared?" Sharpay stutters, and Ms. Darbus nods condescendingly.

"Don't you children read?" She inquires scornfully. "Well, you can improve and embarrass yourself, if you want. I can watch you in amusement."

"I can improvise, thanks much," Sharpay snaps confidently, and she strode over to the conveniently placed piano by the side of the stage.

She froze in front of the keys. The only thing she'd learned as a child on the piano was that song about the shepherdess and the lamb. Like that would be of any help.

"Just sing," Ms. Darbus commands, and Sharpay feels her fingers hit the keys in a rush. She didn't know what she was going to sing about, but it was going to have something to do with her constant emotional onslaughts...

--City – Sara Bareilles: **Disclaimer**: Not mine!!--

_There's a harvest each saturday night_

_At the bars filled with perfume and hitching a ride_

_A place you can stand for one night and get gone_

_It's clear this conversation ain't doing a thing_

_Cause these boys only listen to me when i sing_

_And i don't feel like singing tonight_

_All the same songs_

The other students who were trying out looked at Sharpay, sympathy glances plastered on their faces. Maybe Sharpay's improvisation wouldn't be half bad... her voice was pretty, at least.

_Here in these deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_Nothing here to hold on to_

_Could I hold you?_

_The situation's always the same_

_You got your wolves in their clothes whispering Hollywood's name_

_Stealing gold from the silver they see_

_But it's not me_

_Here in these deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_Nothing here to hold on to_

_Could I hold you?_

_Calling out somebody save me I feel like I'm fading away_

_Am I gone?_

_Calling out somebody save me I feel like I'm fading_

_(No, no, no, no...)_

_Deep city lights_

_Girl could get lost tonight_

_I'm finding every reason to be gone_

_There's nothing here to hold on to_

_Could I hold on to you?_

She hit the last few keys and felt a weight lift off her shoulders. It was over. It was all over.

And then she heard a rollicking laugh from the audience. "Stupid emo girl," Sharpay saw Gabriella say. _Stay composed, Shar..._

"I liked it," Ms. Darbus says appreciatively, flashing a coffee-stained set of teeth at Sharpay.

The rest of the auditions passed in a blur, including Gabriella's, which featured a semi-decent rendition of the National Anthem. But Sharpay could swear that Troy's eyes were boring into her back the whole time... she could only hope that Troy wasn't creeped out by her song. Sharpay wasn't really sure what the whole "Could I hold onto you" thing was about. It just... came out of her mouth, and it was catchy enough.

Sharpay hated when she had feelings that she just couldn't place.

--

"Can you believe Sharpay?" Gabriella screeched when she stepped out of the auditorium with Taylor. The guys were still talking to Ms. Darbus, and Sharpay was nowhere to be found, as was Troy.

"What's not to believe?" Taylor asked nonchalantly, and she felt the anger radiate off of Gabriella.

"I don't know. It's just infuriating. That whole song was just... ugh. She obviously has a crush on Troy," Gabriella spat, the anger rising in intensity every second. "Before we know it, she's going to write some stupid love song for Troy, and they'll be so fairytale that the whole school will collectively vomit."

Taylor shot Gabriella a worried glance. "Don't you think you're overthinking this? She was probably just a loner at all her other schools."

And at that exact moment, Sharpay strode out of the auditorium. "Excuse me?" She glared at both of them. "Just so you know, I'm not some shy little nothing that will bend to your wishes. If you're planning on taking me down, Gabriella," Sharpay snapped, "be warned that I fight fire with fire – no, actually, I fight with more of an inferno blaze." Making sure she'd have the last word, she quickly walked to East High's front doors, and marched out, her Juicy Couture party dress almost getting snagged on the door.

Gabriella felt herself sink into the floor, like the _old_ her would have. This wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

--

Gabi woke up on what would normally be a typical Monday morning – except butterflies were flitting about in her stomach, arising a queasy feeling. She wanted to stay home sorely, but then she wouldn't find out who was cast as the lead girl role in the musical. She had been unhappily guessing that Sharpay had snagged the lead, and she hated it.

"My intuition sucks," She mumbled to herself as she forced herself out of her bed. Slapping on jeans, a T-shirt, and the first pair of shoes she could find, she walked down to breakfast with her bedhead alive and well.

--

Sharpay felt the cool, crisp morning air settle on her face as she stepped out of her family's sleek mansion. She was up early this morning, determined to find out who grabbed the lead in the musical. Her Sevens clung to her shapely legs flawlessly; her lips looked luscious; and her pumps made THE perfect "tock-tock" sound on the pavement. She flashed a thousand-watt smile to herself in satisfaction.

She _knew _she was victorious.

The shy Sharpay that had existed in her previous towns was finally beginning to depart, and a new, confident Sharpay was taking her place.

"I'm finally growing up," She whispered gleefully to herself, "I'm finally beginning to change."

And it felt great.

--

**Lead Role: Gabriella Montez**

Sharpay couldn't breathe. She _had _to be reading this wrong. There was no way this could be happening! "City" was amazing, her voice had hit all the right notes...

"Oh, sorry, Sharpay," Ms. Darbus says behind her suddenly. "I put the cast list from the last musical up by mistake. Don't worry."

Sharpay looked wide-eyed at Ms. Darbus. _I bet she did that on purpose_, Sharpay thought to herself quietly; after seeing "**Lead Female Role: Sharpay Evans"** on the "new" cast list, Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as she had suspected, _she _was victorious. _She _was the lead female role, cast alongside...

**Lead Male Role: Troy Bolton**

Well, how predictable.

--

Gabi stomped into her first-period class, fury evident from her narrowed, catlike eyes and the scowl piercing her face. She had suspected Sharpay would snag the lead, but suspicion wasn't always reality; she had had a glimmer of hope that morning, that just MAYBE she would have gotten the lead.

But no. Stupid underdogs _have _to win. It wouldn't last for long at all, though, that much Gabi was sure of.

Sharpay Evans _would _pay for this. And if she tried to fight back, as she had promised Gabi after the auditions? Well, it will suck for her.

Gabriella Montez _never _loses.

--

"Hi, Shar," Gabi said, her over-sugared voice transparent from across the room. Sharpay followed suit with a similarly too-sweet grin.

"Gabi," Sharpay said simply. "Sorry to hear about your role in the musical." _I sound honest, right? _

The two girls headed into the caf wordlessly, their politeness wearing thin quickly. "Um, it's... okay," Gabi murmured, her words sounding fake in her own ears.

"Look, we both know all this kindness isn't honest," Gabriella snapped abruptly, turning to face Sharpay. "So let's get all our rudeness out, shall we?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Gabriella's pseudo-angelic face morphed into that of a demon; Sharpay appeared to remain mostly calm.

"You think I'm okay with some random new girl coming in and trying to sweep _my _ex off his feet? And then having said new girl steal my role in the musical?" Gabriella's voice rose in volume as the anger enveloped her completely, and Sharpay's face still remained calm and serene.

"Like I said, I'm sorry to hear," Sharpay said, looking at her freshly-manicured nails as if she had a million better things to do than stand in front of Gabriella.

It took Gabi all the willpower she had to step away from Sharpay without pulling out some of those blonde tresses. So the "verbal shouting match" wasn't going to work; she'd just have to think of another game plan.

--

From across the cafeteria, Troy's face lit up with excitement. Sharpay and Gabriella seemed to have just _fought _over him. It was almost like a dream come true. Maybe he'd get to have his old friends back _and _Sharpay.

Or maybe Gabriella was just pissed that Sharpay had snagged the lead in the as-yet-unnamed musical.

Probably.

Troy's excitement withered away at this exceptionally depressing thought, and he felt himself sink back into his old 'half-existing' mode. Without friends or a girlfriend, life was pretty lonely, and it didn't seem that, despite Sharpay, he was going to get any less unhappy.

--

Gabriella and Taylor sat in front of Taylor's living-room TV, both of them mindlessly shoving chocolate ice cream into their mouths. The road of Taylor and Chad's relationship had hit an unexpected pothole, and Gabi was still feeling the embarrassment and anger she had felt earlier – with all the same intensity.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked pointedly, glancing as Taylor shoved a particularly mountainous spoonful into her mouth.

"I don't know," Taylor says, and her cluelessness launches Gabi into the same fit of rage as earlier.

The tub of ice cream that had been resting in Gabi's lap was set aside as Gabi found herself not screaming or tearing poor Taylor's hair out; but rather, Gabi cried, the angry tears practically scalding her face as they cascaded down her cheeks.

She hadn't expected a breakdown, especially at the hands of some new girl she'd barely said a paragraph to. She was finding herself turning into the old, timid, oh-so-_emotional_ Gabriella of months ago, and she hated it. She was _popular _Gabi now.

Nothing that bad had even happened to her. But Gabi figured it wouldn't have taken much to get her down... she had been fragile since the breakup with Troy, which, she realized at this moment, she'd never gotten over.

Damn those epiphanies; and furthermore, damn that Troy, because she'll have to do something conniving and vicious to get him back.

_What's worse_, Gabi thought to herself, _is the total lack of remorse I feel. I don't even care that Sharpay Evans is getting her heart broken, courtesy of me. _

She convinced herself that it was all justified, because she & Troy were just meant to be.

Right?

--

**A/N**: Ooo, who senses a catfight :P Well, anyway, I'm posting this Authors' Note because I keep referring to the upcoming Musical as simply the Musical! I don't know what it's going to be, and I'm not really well-versed in Broadway plays or anything of the sort. So if someone has a suggestion for the musical Sharpay and Troy will be starring in, let me know.

I was thinking about doing some kind of mockery of HSM for the musical, but that's kinda cliche, so yeah.

I'm sorry to say that there won't be any substantial Troypay for another couple chapters... I'm thinking that I'll write in another meeting between them next chapter after Gabi makes a scene. But it's coming soon, I promise :) Don't give up on me yet!

Now review!


End file.
